


[SBSS] Love is All

by Gingko_E



Series: SBSS睡前童话 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E
Summary: 架空，人鱼AU。逃离皇宫去冒险的王子Sirius在海上遭遇一场风暴，丧失意识前，他看到一条黑色的鱼尾，“你是……？”离群索居的人鱼Snape怒火中烧地拎着Sirius的领子，这人类晕的倒是干脆，真是个麻烦，倘若他再漂出半海里，他就不必救他了。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: SBSS睡前童话 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836418
Kudos: 3





	[SBSS] Love is All

第一章

“我的美人能一路开到太阳上去，驾着日车的苏尔见到她也会赞不绝口，”Sirius上船前，留着大胡子的维京船长曾这样夸耀，他挥舞着蒲扇大的手掌拍打他的肩膀，“好兄弟，你相信吗，她比纳吉尔法更强，她有根绝好的橡木……”  
“纳吉尔法不必开到太阳上去，”Sirius此刻正死死扒着船长亲爱的‘小美人儿’断裂脖颈上的装饰品，山一样的巨浪毫不留情地拍断她那天鹅般优雅仰起的颈，船首的狮子徽在狂风中飞下来——像倒转粮娄时溅出来的一颗米粒，恰巧经过正在坠海的他，“死人指甲也比橡木更适应暴风雨，不过，好吧，确实是好橡木。”  
得益于多年冒险生涯，Sirius的意志远比普通水手更坚韧，身体更强健，反应更灵敏。这是他到目前为止仍能保持清醒的基础。巨浪层层叠叠，如连绵不绝的山脉，他随着它们上去的时候，常常觉得下一秒就会被抛到北极星上，然后与它一起被接踵而来的浪头击碎。  
他紧紧扒着狮子徽，泡的发白的手指扣着它曾威风凛凛的鬓毛，纹丝不动。浪又一次将这微不足道的小玩意儿和抱着它的脆弱陆生两脚动物击打进海里。再次被海水大发慈悲地吐出后，Sirius恍惚间觉得海和他幼时家中养的波斯猫很像，他不止一次见它玩弄老鼠（是拥有水滑皮毛的观赏用小耗子，看在上帝的份儿上，宫廷里不可能出现真正的老鼠），轻手轻脚却极尽高傲地扑过去，按住它的尾巴，再放开，划破它的皮肤，再放开，垂着异色双眼冷漠又兴致盎然地欣赏它逃跑，最后力竭而死，那猫儿这时候会仰头懒散地‘喵’一声，自会有训练有素的仆人来清理碍眼的尸体。  
“休想打这主意，我可不是耗子。”Sirius将腥咸的海水吐出，狠狠咬住下唇，让自己保持清醒。手指正在失去知觉，身上的每一寸肌肉都叫嚣着疲惫，尤其是手臂，更不堪重负。浪又将他掀上去，北极星近在眼前，发胀的手指正从橡木狮子上滑脱，终于，他如流星般坠下去，失去意识前，只来得及看到一条黑色的鱼尾——线条优美，如梦似幻，比他见过的所有人鱼都更美。与想象中的‘濒死体验’不同，不过……倦意将他的眼皮压下。

“就差半海里，如果这个人类能再坚持半海里。”人鱼拎着Sirius的衣领浮出水面，懊恼地抱怨，“真没用，偏偏在这里撑不住。”他单手拖着他向海岛的方向游去。Sirius的口鼻在海里浮浮沉沉，对方只有偶尔想起才会回头关注一下，记得让他脆弱的呼吸器官露出水面。

Sirius醒来的时候，半边是明媚的阳光，半边是人鱼的影子。  
礁石。他动动手指，粗糙又坚硬的质感传来，与此同时，背上开始觉得硌得生疼。人鱼趴在一边，半截身子露出水面，托着腮看着他。Sirius盯着对方耳侧黑色的鳞片，它们正在阳光下流转着宝石般的光芒。他张张嘴想说些什么，却不可抑制地呛咳起来，侧头想吐出不存在的肺部积水，但空无一物，好像有砂纸正摩擦喉咙，火辣辣疼起来，最终，他只能沙哑地吐出一个字：“水……”我的声音本没这么难听。这个发现令他感到不快。  
人鱼皱着眉，扬起尾巴拍打海面，水花稳稳溅落在Sirius身上，将他浇了个透。  
“……喝……水。”我是说能喝的水。他努力拉扯着破风箱似的嗓子表达自己的意思。天可怜见，他现在连伸手擦脸都做不到。  
人鱼眉皱的更紧，一道深深的刻纹出现在眉心。人类的灰眼睛眨也不眨地望着他，湿漉漉的卷发黏在脸颊上，嘴唇发灰、干裂。麻烦。他在心中暗骂。转头扎进海里。  
在Sirius几乎以为人鱼丢下他不管时，对方回来了，双手捧着水凑到他嘴边。是海水。他几乎要落下泪来。上帝，你究竟要救我还是闲极无聊。  
水滴从人鱼指缝间漏下，一滴一滴砸在他的下巴上，溅到嘴唇上的微小水花昭示着它是绝不能喝的东西。  
如果我请求他帮我蒸馏一下……Sirius望着人鱼的黑眼睛，思考这样做的可能性。人鱼却已经不耐烦地将捧着海水的手更凑近他，没什么情绪的黑眸中正在积蓄怒火，仿佛下一秒就要将水泼他一脸。  
真没耐心。Sirius艰难地撇撇嘴，随着他的动作，下唇裂开的地方开始滲出细小血珠。果然还是得靠自己。他将目光拉回对方捧着的海水上，屏息凝神，从身体里搜刮着仅恢复一点的魔力，将它们传导出去。海水轻微波动，变为淡水。人鱼眨眨眼，看着人类费力抬头，凑到他手边喝水。

水分的补充令Sirius开始缓慢恢复元气。人鱼仍托腮趴在礁石边看着他。  
不得不说，人鱼是最能体现美的生物，至少Sirius一直这样认为。他的身体线条自然美好，皮肤白皙，如大理石雕塑般光滑，耳侧与腰侧点缀着黑色鳞片，并不突兀，反而更能体现出这个种族令人着迷的妖异感来。  
他的视线在他身上流连，一直移动到顺直的黑发。感到自己的嗓子逐渐恢复，Sirius开口：“为什么你的头发不会被水打湿？”  
这项实用技能令他羡慕，他也可以用魔法维持自己的头发干燥，可是一旦断了魔力输出，它们还是会被打湿。Sirius扭头朝脸侧吹气，试图把湿漉漉的头发吹到一边，那些发丝扎得他痒痒的，很不舒服。  
“……”人鱼迟疑着伸手点点他的头发，它们很快干燥蓬松起来。  
“太感谢了！”Sirius开心地说，“啊，更要谢谢你救了我。”  
“半海里。”人鱼皱眉，“如果你再往南漂半海里。”  
“那里是什么危险的所在吗？”Sirius好奇地问，听起来跃跃欲试。  
“就出了我的海域。”人鱼说，他似乎不常说话，吐字生涩，“我的海域需要保持洁净。”  
言下之意是我变成尸体会污了他的海，如果再漂出去半海里，他乐得清闲。遭到人鱼的冷遇令他颇受打击，Sirius的眉毛垂下去，露出个不太开心的表情。人鱼冷漠地看着他，不再说话。  
所幸，对于一位经验丰富的冒险家而言，负面情绪影响不了他多久。Sirius很快打起精神，感兴趣地问：“你的海域？就像人类的封地一样吗？”  
“封地？”人鱼咀嚼着这个词汇，在阅读过的书籍中翻出与之对应的人类知识，摇头否认，“只是我在这里，他们不会过来。”  
“为什么？他们不敢打扰你吗？”  
“……”人鱼转身跃进海中，尾巴拍打海面，溅起的水再次打湿Sirius刚干燥不久的头发。

第二章

流落孤岛的人首先应当考虑生存问题，或者，更具体些，今晚吃什么，喝什么，住哪？理论上是这样，就算这个人类会魔法，也需要寻到一处安全的栖身之所。  
而Sirius对此作出的努力是——  
衣衫褴褛的冒险家哼着小调从山毛榉林中走出，孤岛不愧为孤岛，草木尽己所能任性生长，枝叶纠缠，盘得像洞窟。夜晚阴森感更甚，一路树木如巨蟒盘起的身体，‘洞窟’从它的肠胃直延到嘴。夜枭瞪着探照灯般的眼睛在黑暗中巡视。  
“Well，就是这里，凯旋归来，‘噔噔’——”Sirius走到路中央，举起右手打出一个摇滚乐手式响指，“用你的扁桃体为我照明，小蛇。”  
光球出现在‘洞窟’上方中央，白光‘滋啦滋啦’闪烁，照亮他纠结的头发、扣子掉光的马甲、只剩几根布条的衬衫、破破烂烂的裤子和不协调的脚——一只穿着幸存的靴子，另一只踩着‘草鞋’。所谓的草鞋是指，你不能指望他花费大把时间先去编出一只鞋来，收集山毛榉叶子草草黏贴至凑合能踩即可，挤出远未恢复的魔力用在这种事上太过浪费。  
白光没有维持太久，‘咔啦咔啦、滋，噗啪——’  
“喂等等！”Sirius再次打出响指，可惜光球已经消失，他在黑暗中徒劳尝试几次，均以失败告终，“我承认，把仅恢复一点的魔力用在这种事上也……但是好歹知道这岛不大，对吧。”他很快想到办法，雀跃起来，“能沟通的住民也不是没有，比如海里那位，我现在该到海边去。”

“山毛榉叶子可以消肿，”到达沙滩，Sirius立刻踢掉那只‘草鞋’，“消肿前先把对方磨肿，如意算盘真不错。”  
今夜朗月当空，全然看不出才经历过一场暴风雨。海上的天气就是这样，有时如被割裂的空间那样泾渭分明。Sirius脱去仅剩的一只靴子，靠着一棵树放好，这才踩上沙滩，白细又冰凉的触感有效舒缓他足底的不适。  
退潮了。海水静静退出老远，他白天躺过的礁石通身裸露出来，比他想象中更巨大。它的形状很有趣，除去那个勉强能躺人的平台，礁石下面是平平缓缓下降的斜坡，中间有一部分凸出到一边，像个小圆凳被摆在旁边。  
“他托腮看我的时候，恰好用它放尾巴。”Sirius眨眨眼，笑容爬上嘴角。  
脚下干燥的沙子早变得潮湿，踩下去软软的，时而有水泡冒出来。“简直像踩着海神圆滚滚的肚皮。”Sirius放肆地想。沙滩上手指粗的小凹洞中偶尔会跑出螃蟹，珠贝们零散分布，运气好能见到完整的，甚至也有海星。  
空气真不错。Sirius终于走到海边，他再次找了块较平整的礁石爬上去，深呼吸。清爽的气息带着微咸的海味进入他的肺，再从口腔呼出来。  
“人鱼，你在吗？”他呼唤。海面沉沉，毫无动静。  
Sirius也不介意，索性坐下来，讲起今天的见闻：  
“你上过岛吗？我猜你上过，没有回应，还是当你没上去过好啦。  
“是个孤岛。啊，意料之中，你看起来不喜欢热闹，它也是在你的海域中。我恢复之后绕着它走了一圈，面积不大。我的鞋子丢掉一只，不知道你捞我时候捡到没有，如果捡到的话，我是说，它真的挺重要。人类需要这个保护脆弱的双脚。正因如此，我只好用山毛榉叶子凑合黏出一只鞋底……太惨了，那玩意儿据说可以消肿，但是，唉，哪怕有芭蕉叶子也好呀，你有没有考虑过种植一些芭蕉？它们长得很有趣，树干笔直粗壮，叶子很大很大，像国王出行时侍女打的扇子。  
“哎呀，我不知道你们有没有那种扇子，就是、就是，诶，我总觉得这件事上，好排场的君王都有相似的习惯，比如我去过西班牙、巴西、冰岛、日本，都有类似，它们隔着大半个地球呢。也许不同种族也是类似？人鱼王出行的时候也会打扇吗，用巨大贝壳？会不会太硬，不够优雅，也许用海带？噗。”  
他被自己的说法逗乐，哈哈笑个不停，海面仍沉静，别说涟漪了，连微小的泡泡都没有，不知道人鱼是否在听。人鱼是黑色的，不好分辨究竟是否到来。但这并不影响Sirius，他继续讲下去：  
“岛上有许多花，鸢尾、百合、雏菊、蔷薇、郁金香、蓝铃花、蒲公英，真神奇，竟然能长在一起。我在想是不是你打理的，又觉得想象不出。”  
他歪头想象着人鱼坐着人鱼泡泡飘上岸照顾花朵的样子，眉眼弯弯轻笑起来。  
“不过，那些山毛榉长的真放肆，全连起来，简直像条大蟒蛇，‘嘶嘶’——  
“我见到夜枭，白天不觉得，它们的眼睛真大，而且亮。但我没见到夜莺，经过花朵们的时候我总会觉得该有夜莺，不过想想也是，这样娇弱的鸟儿不适合生活在这里。海鸥倒是有不少，很凶，哎，哪里的海鸥都是一个德行，东方的脾气会好一点。”  
Sirius躺下去，手指交叠垫在脑后，望着月亮，听自己的声音飘散在海风中。  
“我以为会发现山洞，上帝作证，在我的冒险生涯中不是第一次流落孤岛，一般都会有山洞，里面有壁画，揭示一段尘封的故事，或者有巨大的怪物守卫，锁着的宝箱——  
“你以为里面会有宝物吗？哈哈，才不呢，10只箱子有9只是恶作剧，险恶程度取决于设密者的心思。有时候会触发机关，喷射的硫酸、箭雨、毒匕首、火药爆炸，各种各样。有时候好不容易解开谜题，却发现是空箱子。有一次我历尽千辛万苦才找到一个宝箱，真的，为了找它我几乎花去三年时间，宝箱的主人很有趣，在外间留下一个石制魔法咖啡机，看起来至少有七百年历史那种，酷毙了。  
“找到它，没理由不用吧，我让它煮咖啡，自己在旁边解密，终于打开箱子的时候……  
“你猜怎么着，那卷羊皮纸上就一行字‘咖啡凉了’。  
“唉，你的岛上没有山洞呀，人鱼，不知道海里有没有？但我猜你不会允许我下去。”  
Sirius叹气。在他看不到的角落，海面上冒出一串泡泡，不知是在赞同还是反对。  
“没有山洞，只好退而求其次，寻找树洞，毕竟我得找地方睡觉。  
“山毛榉长成那样，曲里拐弯，我没办法睡上去……猛兽类的生物虽然没在岛上遇到，但是必要的防备还是需要，何况还有毒蛇毒虫。保持警惕是基本功嘛。  
“后来我想要不要挖个地洞，嗯，理论上可行。转念一想又觉得，你在吧，人鱼？”  
Sirius突然问，他探出头去观察海面。水面又沉静下去，看不出人鱼究竟在不在。  
“我猜你在，直觉。”  
他躺回去，听到人鱼尾巴拍出细小的浪花声。对方似乎对他的猜测不甚满意。  
“你们平时怎么睡觉？”  
没有回应。  
“是贝壳、海螺还是什么？蓝鲸的胸腔？呃，听起来可以当集体宿舍。”  
水花声变大，他几乎能想象出对方怒气冲冲的表情。  
“可以借我条被子吗？我是说，房子最好啦，你不能指望我现在去挖地洞。唉，我不知道你捞我的时候有没有顺便捞到我的背包，我上船前在市集买了一座绝佳的旅行房子，缩小的时候只有蜗牛那么大，便于携带，里面的生活用品一应俱全……”  
“咻——”  
什么东西破水而出，Sirius连忙伸手，在那玩意儿打中自己的脑门前接住它。是一只银白色的海螺。Sirius对着月光端详着这只海螺，螺旋的样子精致可爱，内部似乎有刻字，他将它凑到眼前：‘Severus·Snape’  
“谢啦，Severus！”

第三章

“Severus，你在吗？”Sirius坐在礁石上，屈起一条腿，手肘撑在上面垫着下巴，另一手向海水里抛洒花瓣，一只藤蔓编的小花篮（公正地讲，完全因为它的内容物，才能被叫做花篮）被他放在手边。  
“你碰了我的花，人类。”人鱼跃出水面，横眉怒目。  
“呃，”他这次出来的真快。Sirius稍微有点吃惊，鉴于他来这岛上已经三个多月，虽然每天都会到海边‘骚扰’人鱼，但是对方从不轻易出现。是因为那些花瓣？“没有摘，我在地上收集的，它们已经落下来。”他拎把小花篮拎到人鱼面前，示意他看看花瓣上粘着的泥土。  
“……”Snape捧起一朵浮在海面的蓝铃花，被打湿的浅紫色‘小铃铛’躺在手心，“是完整的。”  
水珠顺着人鱼的手掌滑下去，经过小臂，落入海中。蓝铃花躺在他手心，白皙手掌上的青白血管从‘这具尸体’下走过。  
“它没办法一瓣一瓣地落。”Sirius眨眨眼，“我的名字，三个月前就告诉过你，Sirius。不叫‘人类’。”  
“我不觉得有区别，人类。”Snape没有抬头，太阳正柔柔照着他手心‘死去的铃铛’。  
“有区别，就像我叫你Severus，而不是人鱼。”Sirius说。  
“你可以叫我人鱼。”Snape皱眉，“比叫‘Severus’更好。”  
“嗳，打个赌怎么样，如果我让它长回去，你就叫我Sirius。”Sirius放下腿，换了个舒服的姿势，向人鱼伸出手，示意对方将蓝铃花给他。  
Snape将花放到Sirius手上，凑近礁石，托腮看着他。  
“看好哦，”Sirius接过花，合上手指，淡紫色的光点溢散出来，接着，他张开手指，一枚种子躺在手心，“你可以把它种下去。”  
“不是之前那一朵，它消失了。”Snape伸出手指戳戳那颗种子。他的尾巴正无意识地拍打海面，漾起一圈圈涟漪。  
“我想过用魔法变回去，不过，如果你赞同这种做法，自己也可以。”Sirius瞥见被鱼尾击起的白色浪花，心中暗笑，面上仍端着一副正经严肃的表情，“对花朵来说，凋零意味着新生，你可以给之前那朵取名叫小铃铛，这朵叫小呆。”  
“小呆？”  
“嗯，我猜收集种子对你来说不太方便，毕竟你不喜欢热闹。”Sirius点头，“这颗种子来自意大利。瞧，名字很有用，你可以把它们区分开，以后想起的时候也不同。如果不取名，蓝铃花就只是蓝铃花。”  
“……”人鱼跃出水面，抢走Sirius的花篮。  
“诶？”Sirius看着Snape落回水中，这次他没有被水溅到。人鱼拎着花篮，收拢手指，花瓣和篮子一起消散成彩色光点，融入海水。  
“种子。”Snape向趴在礁石上的冒险家伸出手。  
“啊，我该回去了，突然想起造船魔法已到维护时间。”Sirius收回种子，坐起身掸掸扣子掉光的马甲。  
“……Sirius。”人鱼叫他。Sirius回头，看到对方眉头紧皱，似乎很不习惯这个单词的发音。  
“喏。”Sirius将种子递给他。人鱼接过，头也不回地跃入海中。浪花飞溅，在Sirius面前时被挡开，他无奈地撇撇嘴，“还好这次有准备。”

时间一天天过去，Sirius的小船逐渐成型。  
“我是不是该把另一边也砍掉呢？”此刻，他正站在山毛榉林的入口，就是‘盘蟒嘴巴’的部分，山毛榉被他砍掉一棵用来造船，“现在看起来就像一条被拔掉一边毒牙的蛇。虽然Severus对山毛榉并不青睐，不过……对称起来总归更好吧？”Sirius打出响指，一棵粗壮的山毛榉应声而倒。  
他向前走了一段，Snape送他的海螺被放大，放在一块空地上作为这几个月的住处。海螺旁边，之前砍掉的山毛榉已经被搓磨成小船的雏形，红褐色的半成品小船停在银白海螺旁边，在造船魔法的影响下一点点被打磨的更加光滑。  
Sirius坐在一边儿的树桩上托腮看着它，陡然觉得兴致缺缺。他站起身，伸个懒腰，决定去海边找Snape。

“我没见过你上岸。”Sirius坐在自己的固定位置，Snape浮出水面，背靠着礁石。  
“是因为我在吗？从某方面讲，打扰你的正常生活。”他早已习惯人鱼的少言寡语。  
“季节过了。”Snape说，他停顿了一会儿，难得多说几句，“你确实打扰到我的生活，真欣慰你有这样的自知自明。如果可以的话，我希望你能自己安排自己的生活，Sirius，而不是每天都来海边拉着我聊天。”  
‘但你可以不理我，事实上我每次过来，你都会浮上来，差别只在于需要我呼唤多少次。’Sirius想了想，觉得还是不要把这些话说出口，否则坏脾气的人鱼又会钻进海里。“季节？”他问。  
“花朵需要播种的时候我会上去。”人鱼说。  
啊，原来如此，其实他从不看它们开成什么样，或者落成什么样。所以才会奇怪，为什么蓝铃花会整朵凋零。  
“我的船快要造好。”Sirius看着远处，海鸥俯冲下来，抓着鱼儿飞回去。  
人鱼没有说话，不知道在想什么。  
“我以为你会很开心，我终于要离开。”Sirius说。  
“我很开心，我的海域即将恢复正常。”Snape冷哼。  
“唉，话是这么说，如果你挽留我，我会很高兴。”Sirius突然趴下去，伸出手指勾玩人鱼的头发，对方皱着眉窜出老远。  
上挑的嘴角垂下去，Sirius晃着悬空的手臂，又说，“都没听过你唱歌。”  
“我不会唱歌。”Snape扭头不看他。  
不会唱歌的人鱼？Sirius有一瞬怔愣。他看着Snape的侧脸，对方耳侧的黑色鳞片闪着晶亮的光。  
基于身世优势，他对人鱼这个种族了解还算不少，根据以前那些来与人类君王会晤的人鱼王族的说法，歌唱可说是人鱼的基本技能，不会唱歌的人鱼就像人类中的哑巴，不，还要更严重，哑巴只是残缺，不会歌唱的人鱼则是异端，这么说吧，就像一个人类长了两张嘴巴。何况，Severus还是黑色的。他知道人鱼这个族群向来喜欢明亮的色彩。  
‘只是我在这里，他们不会过来。’Sirius想起Snape救他时说的话。原来，他被族群放逐了。  
“不会唱歌没什么要紧的，我是说……”Sirius试图说点什么。  
“没什么大不了。我不喜欢。”Snape甩甩头发，扬起下巴，高傲地说，“即使我会，也不喜欢。他们喜欢是他们的事，休想强迫我也去喜欢。聚在一起只会蚕食智慧，让人变得愚蠢，抛却理智去接受令傻子欢欣鼓舞的理论。”  
“噗，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”Sirius哈哈大笑起来，他盯着人鱼扬起的下巴尖，只觉得那弧度可爱极了。  
“你笑什么？”人鱼不满地问。  
“告诉你个秘密，”他止住笑声，招手示意人鱼过来。Snape抿着唇游近一点点。笑容再次爬上Sirius的嘴角，“我是个王子。”  
Snape一语不发地望着他，那眼神似乎在说，这有什么？  
“嗯，这么说吧，王子不能到处乱跑。如果想要冒险的话，就不可以当王子。”Sirius解释，“就像伊卡洛斯，要展开羽翼，必须飞出迷楼。”  
“你被放逐了。”Snape指出。  
“是呀。”Sirius点点头。Snape看着他，嘴唇开合几下，似乎想说些什么，最终，他还是什么也没说，钻进了海里。  
‘唉，还是那么冷淡，但我大概猜到你想说什么。’Sirius好心情地从礁石上起身，‘我能飞，他们可不能。那些榆木脑袋的笨蛋们亏大啦。’

船造好的时候恰好是个晚上。  
Sirius望望夜空，零星几颗星星在闪烁，所幸，虽然星星不多，但能找到北极星。他把海螺变小揣进怀里，用魔法将船弄到海里，坐上它离开。  
他没有告别。Snape浮出水面，看着那条红褐色的小船载着他走远。

Sirius花去将近半个月的时间弄清自己到底身在何处，周围环境究竟如何。随后，他给自己买了身新的冒险者服饰，包括新的礼帽、带着襞襟的丝绸衬衫、有着锃亮银扣的红色马甲、紧身筒裤和黑色皮质长靴。顺便采购了一只不错的银酒壶和一把镶着红宝石的银质匕首，将它们挂在皮带上。  
他哼着小调儿，站在那艘简陋的山毛榉小船上回来的时候，远远看到Snape钻进水里，尾巴拍打海面，留下一小圈纯白浪花。

“Severus，你在吗？”Sirius站在船上喊他。  
海面沉沉，毫无动静。  
“别躲啦，我看到你了，我视力很棒。”  
人鱼这才浮出水面，不像往常露出整个上身那样，他此刻仅仅露出眼睛以上的部分。  
“哎呀，你看，”Sirius站在船上转了个圈，“是不是很棒？”  
人鱼无动于衷地吐出两个泡泡。  
“……好吧，你可能不太理解人类用于装饰的玩意儿，”Sirius干脆趴下去，挂在船舷上，朝Snape招手，“过来一下，Severus。”  
也许是看他再这样就会掉下去，Snape游近了些。  
“上来一些。”Sirius伸手够他，人鱼吐出个不耐烦的泡泡，将整颗脑袋浮出水面。Sirius打出一个响指，一朵深蓝色的鸢尾出现在他指间，他伸手将花别在人鱼耳侧，“就像这样。哇。”他夸张地感叹，人鱼伸手想将花取下来，却被他抓住手制止，“你真好看。”他望着他的眼睛。  
“无聊。”Snape瞪他。  
“我弄清这附近是哪里了，”Sirius清清嗓子，“你想不想跟我一起去看看，有个人类庆典快要开始。”  
“很有趣的，会有魔术表演，杂技，舞蹈，等等等等，还有很多美食，美酒。”Sirius竭力说服他，“你想不想看魔术？就像我刚刚变出花朵那样，会有大型的哦，不用魔法也可以做到。”  
那双灰眼睛满怀希望地望着他。Snape轻轻点头。

第四章

附近的城镇确实有场庆典，不常上岸如Snape也能感受到这片土地上两脚生物异乎寻常的热情——自Sirius在码头下船开始，那些嘈杂吵闹就像是被扩音器滤过一般在他耳边不断回响。   
人鱼在泡泡中抱臂，扭动着尾巴，似乎不太舒服。上岸这种事果然还是……不明智。Snape摆动尾巴，似乎想蜷起来，又觉得于事无补，干脆甩动尾巴拍打泡泡。   
鱼尾隔着薄膜在Sirius锁骨中央的皮肤上滑动，他知道对方在闹脾气。意料之中，只是没想到，从下船到现在还没坚持一百米。冒险家轻轻叹气，伸手解开脖子后面的搭扣，把挂着人鱼泡泡的链子摘下来，将泡泡捧在手心。   
“嗯，我提醒过你，挂着会比较晕，像其他人鱼那样浮在泡泡里直接上来更好，不颠簸。”也不用刻意缩小那么麻烦。Sirius好笑地看着‘小人鱼’在泡泡里抱着双臂，吐出不赞同的泡泡，咕噜噜冒出一串。   
“会很挤。而且人类的眼神我不喜欢。”Snape的声音在Sirius耳畔响起。该说魔法生物总是格外任性吗，不管是缩小的人鱼泡泡还是传音魔法，他不介意将魔力挥霍在这些‘细枝末节’。   
“我不知道你上次见到人类是什么时候——”   
“这一秒。”   
“除我之外的人类。近年来，海陆间的贸易线路越来越稳定，内陆可能还会对人鱼大惊小怪，但临海城市已司空见惯。”   
“就是不喜欢。”人鱼转过身去，留给他一个背影，看样子打定主意不再跟他讲话。   
“那你还跟我上来？”Sirius笑着问。他盯着人鱼的背影，克制自己想晃一晃手掌的冲动。   
“……魔术。”   
“嗯？”   
“变出花朵那个，你说有人不用魔法也可以做到。”   
“是啊，还可以变出鸽子、兔子，甚至活人。”尽管人鱼仍背对着他，Sirius还是点点头。   
人鱼转身，换了个舒服的姿势漂浮着，像一轮躺在泡泡中的黑色弯月。  
“你不喜欢吵闹的话，我可以用隔音魔法。”Sirius征求对方的意见。   
“不用。”人鱼无精打采地摇摇头。 

Sirius将人鱼泡泡重新挂回脖子上。别致的项链，在这里却并不引人注目。基于临海城市本就族群混杂，庆典时期更是如此。   
前方的人群突然聚集起来，Sirius绕过去，发现是一名海龙族的角捅破了摊贩的塑料棚顶，瘦小的人类姑娘拦住他，双手叉腰大声斥责，花布头巾下两条金色的大辫子像两只玉米一般搭在肩上，随着她的动作摇摆。   
“你戳破了我的棚子，嘿，别踩！我的葡萄——”   
“啊，抱歉，这葡萄真不错，我是说——哦不。”长着蓝色长角的高大海龙族在姑娘的训斥下窘迫后退，却踩翻她的推车，饱满的紫色葡萄啪啪砸了一地，被海龙族慌乱的大爪子碾碎，果肉被挤出，汁液从萎顿的果皮下流出，葡萄的甘味散进空气中，清爽又黏腻。   
“道歉，赔偿，傻大个！”   
“对不起！”   
“让一让，让一让，你们这些失礼的生物——”一条浅金色的人鱼浮在人鱼泡泡中挤开人群，本就不宽敞的拥挤街道生生被她挤出一条道来，“唏。”她瞥了眼地上的葡萄，让泡泡升高，飘飘摇摇地走了。   
“你是对的，Severus。”Sirius被挤的贴在墙上，“市集的确吵闹，我带你去别处看看。”   
不过，要离开人群密集的市集还是费了一番周折。  
Sirius好容易挤到几条街巷的入口，谢天谢地，集市总是固定的几条街，出来就会发现城市一切正常，如果没什么意外的话。可惜，人类中最不缺就是观察力敏锐、好奇心旺盛、自我意识极强的孩子。就在踏出集市前，他被一个带着绅士礼帽的小男孩拦住，看样子不是本地人，未经日晒的小白胳膊指着他的脖子：“你的项链真不错。”   
“我也这样认为。”Sirius耸肩。   
“我从来没见过这样的，那月亮像一条人鱼。”孩子睁大眼睛赞叹。   
“呃，算你有眼光，事实上这可是全世界独一份——”   
“所以多少钱？”孩子打断他，挺起自己的胸脯，骄傲地说，“出个价，我买了。”   
“？”Sirius眨眨眼，艰难消化他的话，上帝，别是他想的那个意思吧？   
“我爸爸说，市集上只有买卖，看上的东西只要出价合理都可以买到，同理，足够的金钱也可以令对方卖出任何东西。”小孩儿仰头看着他。   
你爸爸对你的教育很成问题啊。Sirius腹诽。他不打算跟孩子计较，只觉得好笑，“我正打算出市集。”  
“你还没出。”孩子仍拦着他，“为什么不先问问我的出价？别看我这样，我有很多藏宝图哦，随便拿出去一张那些冒险家都会趋之若鹜。”  
“呵。”Sirius干笑两声，准备绕过他。  
“哎，我能证明我的话。”小孩儿从衣服内袋中小心翼翼抽出一小块布料，向他展开。  
‘Gellert Grindelwald致Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore，最终遗藏’好吧，出于对这份秘宝的尊重，Sirius知道自己应当象征性惊叹一下，毕竟这真的是这片大陆百年来最吸引冒险家的宝物，他看过这张图的一部分，这小家伙拿出来的还真是真品。  
“你爸爸说过这图可以随意拿出来显摆吗？”  
“不用你操心，我能保护自己。”孩子扬起尖尖的下巴。  
“你为什么觉得可以用它换到我的项链？”Sirius索性蹲下来，颇感好笑地问，“或者说，你为什么认为它们等价呢？”  
他这么问的时候，感觉的人鱼尾巴又在隔着泡泡轻拍他的皮肤，但Snape什么也没说。  
“直觉，”孩子说，看到Sirius在笑，他又不服气地补充，“我看人很准的，那条项链对你很重要吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“而且你是个冒险家。”  
“所以？”  
“藏宝图对冒险家同样重要。”  
“这个类比，理论上讲不算错。”Sirius慢悠悠地说。  
“我就知道！”孩子眼睛一亮。  
“但是你的前提就错了，他对我不是很重要……”  
“不重要的话，你可不能讹诈我，要降价的。”  
“他对我非常非常重要，小子，都说了这世界上独一份。”  
“那宝物也是独一份呀？”  
“你想当冒险家吗？”Sirius突然问。  
“不想。又累又危险，还不一定有收获。”孩子皱着鼻子，“我爸爸说傻瓜才去冒险，智慧的人会当个商人。”  
你爸爸的教育，真的，非常有问题吧？Sirius气笑了，“你爸爸要是在，我会打歪他的鼻子。”  
“你打不过他。”  
“那不妨试试看？”Sirius摇摇头，站起身，“算了，臭小子，你根本不明白什么是冒险家啊。”  
“不就是寻宝者？”  
“是啊，但我寻遍珍宝，不过是为了这条‘项链’。”Sirius眨眨眼，努力感受着，有些失望地发现人鱼泡泡没有动静，他皱皱鼻子，又说，“就是要开遍所有空宝箱，才知道到底想要什么呀。臭小子，让让，我该走了。”  
“可是……”  
“你再挡着我，当心被摩洛抓走。”

（摩洛：《旧约》中要儿童当祭品的神）

第五章

“咔嗒——咔哒——”   
与很多城市同样，花园式广场在中心城区总有一席之地。要说比较特别的地方，除过广场中心高耸的黑色尖塔，就是斜坡上的植物钟了。  
广场的入口较高，经过那座铁质的藤蔓状拱门，需要下几十级大理石台阶，才到达广场，换做整齐的石板路通向尖塔。台阶两侧的缓坡被绿植填满，其中一边被精心设计成倾斜摆放的巨大钟面，12个时区用不同颜色的花卉区分，时针与分针是灰白色的脊骨，下粗上尖，像打磨过的巨人骨，又像直接抽出来洗涤过的龙骨。钟表的轴承埋在地下，时针每过一个整点，相应区域的花卉会绽放，连接着远处的尖塔敲出沉闷的声响，与针摆清脆的“咔哒”声应和。   
“怪不得你说摩洛，他听不懂。”Snape的声音在Sirius耳畔响起，人鱼正趴在泡泡壁上观察植物钟。   
“臭小子肯定听懂啦，”Sirius停下脚步，准备让他多看一会儿感兴趣的东西，“而且你也知道。”   
“因为我是人鱼中博学的那一类，”Snape不屑地冷哼，“不是丢掉脑子，只会‘唏’的那种，海神保佑他们永远不要重拾智力，不然重新睁眼的瞬间就会羞愧而死，导致一大片区域生态紊乱。”   
“哈哈哈哈，看来你真的不喜欢他们。”Sirius哈哈大笑，他想起市集上那条驾着泡泡说别人失礼的傲慢人鱼，Snape当时指不定在心里怎么嘲笑她。   
“哼。”事实上，大部分吵吵嚷嚷的抱团生物他都不喜欢。头脑啊头脑，伟大的造物主将它公平的赋予每个人，偏偏绝大多数领受这份恩典的生物，毕生汲汲营营于虚无缥缈的‘大众真理’，至死也未曾用自己的眼睛观察过脚下踩的究竟是怎样的基点。   
“他只是不相信，诸神的面纱在这片大陆上，由浓雾变成轻烟，至今终于吹散了。”Sirius耸耸肩，乌鸦停在远处的黑色尖塔上，像是守卫的哨兵，鸽子在钟面上跳来跳去，“信仰需求的距离太远，族群之间的距离越来越近，神祇只好远遁。”  
“所以没被你骗小孩儿的话吓到？”  
“喂，你这样说，显得我像个吓唬小孩儿的恶趣味大人。”  
“你不信上帝。”Snape指出。灰骨针又走过一格，鸽子飞到骨刺上，站在上面跟着转。   
“我总感慨来着。”Sirius笑笑，缓缓迈下台阶，“倒是你，信海神吗？”   
人鱼摇摇头，旋即想到他看不见，又说：“我不认为真正的神祇是具象的。”   
“同感。”Sirius踏上石板路，远远能看到尖塔底下是一座喷泉，设计很怪异，石质外沿像受洗池，周边雕塑却是双头鲤鱼，中心的喷水雕塑看起来是个奇形怪状的石头。   
即使不信，也远没有必要将它们组合在一起，这奇怪的塔和池子简直与乱七八糟的集市异曲同工。  
Sirius本想转身离开，却被前方草坪上吆喝的街头艺人吸引了注意——没办法，那位恰好是个魔术师。 

“来看看吧，淑女们、绅士们！”穿着黑白拼色燕尾服的魔术师踩在一只木桶上，张开双臂卖力吆喝，周围聚集的人群寥寥——这是当然的，大部分人都去庆典期间搭建的集市了，这种天天如一的花园广场没有在特殊日子特意前来的必要，不知道他为什么非要在这里卖艺。   
“来看看吧，精彩绝伦的魔术表演，Merlin见了也会为之惊叹——”魔术师夸张地舞动胳膊，却重心不稳差点儿跌下木桶，他用前脚掌着力使自己稳回来，夸张地拍拍胸口，嘟囔，“会惊叹我师父的手艺，我只是个学徒。不过……”他又打起精神喊道，“来看看吧，我没有多少朋友，来捧捧场吧！”   
“魔术师？”Snape怀疑的声音在耳侧响起。   
“呃，魔术师学徒。”Sirius扯扯嘴角，“看看？”提议的话刚冒出，他就觉得这不是个好主意，但Snape对此不置可否，也许他期待的不是‘精彩绝伦的魔术’，只是需要一场真实的‘戏法’来补全他从书本中得来的纸面印象。   
“请站近一些，站近一些吧，我没有多少朋友——”魔术师继续吆喝。   
Sirius挪近几步，填上前面的缺口，鉴于街头艺人喊的情真意切。   
换硬币，抽纸牌，从高礼帽中取出圣诞手杖，一开始的魔术都很常规。  
Sirius感觉到人鱼在泡泡里变换了舒服的姿势，隔着薄膜靠在他的锁骨上打了个哈欠。   
“不想看了？”Sirius用传音魔法问他，“是挺无聊，他毕竟是个学徒，你知道的。”他试图替魔术师解释两句，主要是不希望人鱼挑眉问他‘你捞我出来就为了带我看这个？’   
“看得出来挺努力的。”人鱼靠着他的锁骨，凉凉评价。   
“接下来，是这个，看好了哦！‘大变活鸽’！”魔术师从帽子里掏出一只白鸽，围观人群开始哈哈大笑，“名字是挺可笑吧，哈哈，不过请诸位严肃！这可是涉及到‘死亡与重生’的魔术！”他神神秘秘地说。   
“首先，大家有没有想过死亡之后究竟是什么？”魔术师整肃表情，戴着白手套的手握着白鸽，小小的鸟儿在他手中不住颤抖，“是湮灭吗？”他从礼帽中抽出一把银色细剑，猛然刺向鸽子，将它穿在上面。白鸽的血染红他的手套，顺着剑身流出一条红线。   
人群中围观的孩子“哇”地大哭起来，他母亲连忙捂住孩子的眼睛，带着他退后，围成一圈的人群松散了。   
“别哭，孩子，”魔术师冷淡地说，“女士，不用担心，让他直面，不然如何见证……神迹。”他眨眨眼，用古怪的音调吐出最后一个单词。   
插着鸽子尸体的剑被塞回黑色高礼帽中，那顶帽子像微笑的黑洞，将它们吞没，魔术师将它倒过来，展示空空的底。  
“死亡之后，是复活。”魔术师用狂热的语调说，他伸手进帽子，张大嘴巴作出‘wow’的口型，“看呐，看呐，瞧瞧这个小可爱。”他压着声音，手仍藏在帽子里，跳下木桶，走到刚刚大哭的孩子面前，“啾啾”他撅嘴学着小鸟的叫声，抽出手来，白鸽正被他抓在掌心，“神迹。”   
“……”孩子一时忘了哭泣，嗫嚅着问，“你能放了它吗？”   
“当然。”魔术师笑着松开手，白鸽飞向天际。 

“对不起，让你看这些。”Sirius离开人群，走在城镇中，郁闷地踢着脚下的小石子，“还不如市集。”   
“是啊。”Snape点头。   
“要么，我把你挂进袖子里吧，总觉得你不太开心。”Sirius说，“可以缠在我的手腕上。”   
“不用。”人鱼摇头拒绝他。   
“为什么，我以为你不喜欢？”   
“我不喜欢。”Snape靠在泡泡壁上，Sirius的体温透过薄膜传递过来，一泡泡的海水都温温热热，“但我想看看……嗯，人类的生活？”   
“我不是这样的，”Sirius疯狂摇头，“人类也不总是这样。”   
“是吗？”   
“啊……是吧。”   
“鸽子死掉了。”Snape说，“刺穿的时候就死了，他只是替换一只新的。”   
“嗯。”Sirius垂头丧气，说真的，变幻出玫瑰或者抽牌的戏法一下子显得亲切起来。   
“放走的那只还是会飞回去，它身上有印记。”Snape说，他的声音听不出什么感慨的意味，只是单纯的困惑，“魔术只是骗人的东西吗？”   
“有个别名叫障眼法。”   
“但这种性质不太一样，那个人真的认为自己在创造神迹。”   
“某方面讲，瞒天欺地确实是神迹。”   
“造神……”人鱼吐出一串泡泡。   
“我带你去海滩吧？”Sirius问。   
“那庆典？”   
“大型集会你不喜欢呀，我们去海边，一样能看到晚上的烟火。” 

————————

*本章对于魔术的写法仅出于象征需要，并非针对魔术艺术本身，魔术那么棒！  
*杀鸟梗来自电影《致命魔术》，我查了一下发现还真的有…先杀掉然后拿新的说是复活了（我觉得好糟糕

————————

第六章

“能跟我讲讲人类庆典一般是什么样吗？”人鱼问Sirius。他们选了片几乎没人的海滩，人鱼也从小泡泡恢复成之前在海里的大小，“除了吵闹的集市和蹩脚的魔术。”   
“只是恰好遇到了……不同以往的部分。”Sirius斟酌着字句，“其实我也很久没上来，这几年一直漂泊在海上，或是岛屿、丛林之类的，宝藏不会藏在众目睽睽之下。”   
“你也不喜欢人群吗？”   
“不，我很喜欢。”此刻已近日暮，太阳收敛光芒，变成一滴橙红色的圆润墨点，挂在无形的笔尖上，将落未落。Sirius一边说，一边伸手托着它，“我捞你上来的时候，说的都是真的。”   
人鱼扭头看着他，薄暮的光透过泡泡，折射出斑斓又柔和的色彩。  
“很多庆典会有花车游行，人们将信奉的神祇雕塑请出来，如果是丰收类的庆典，会是手持麦穗的丰收女神，圣母节庆的话，则会是圣母。”Sirius收回手，注视着那颗橙黄色墨滴渐渐染上人鱼泡泡，海面柔柔，海风轻轻，“我喜欢圣母像，她在落泪。”   
“那种热闹很不错，人们会觉得神祇该看看凡间的繁荣，以及他们献给祂的爱。”Sirius说，“不是那种血腥的献祭，只是分享，‘将我的世界与您分享’每一朵花瓣，每一声笑语，还有泼洒出来的酒液，刚刚采摘的葡萄，孩子制作的折纸小花样。”   
“听起来不错。”人鱼泡泡漂浮到Sirius附近，与他并肩远望落日，“我偶尔会有不讨厌唱歌的时候。”   
“嗯？”   
“海里也有庆典，”Snape想了想，修正说，“该说是祭典。以前……遇到过一条巨大的龙。听长老说来自上古。”   
他说的以前，是未被驱逐的时候。Sirius心下了然。  
“整副骨骼像人间的山岳那样大，沉没在黑沉沉的海底。”人鱼的手臂划出山岳的形状，“很庞大的一股魔力，一直在溢散，形成漩涡。没有生物过得去，周遭都是被绞散的生物残骸，鱼骨、海螺壳等等。”  
“……”人鱼停顿了一会儿，紧皱着眉，“我的族群去检视的时候，在周遭歌唱起来。他们在尽力让声音传的更远，足以覆盖整片区域。歌声与以往不同。”  
“‘以往’指的是引诱船只进入危险海域的歌声吗？”Sirius问。   
“是的。”Snape点头，他摆出一个嫌弃的表情，显然不喜欢歌声的这种‘一贯用法’，“那次是为了安抚，或者哀悼，我猜，可能还有送别，希望它能离开这个世界，去该去的地方。”   
“那时，我第一次产生可以跟着一起唱的念头。”他甩甩尾巴，“然后发现做不到。”   
“呃，不一定是坏事。”Sirius想说点什么，却不知道该怎么说。   
“我现在不沮丧。只是觉得偶尔他们也会做些值得欣赏的事。”人鱼说，他透过泡泡看着下坠的红日，视角与在海里看不同，在海里他可以拥抱那轮落日，如果他愿意。现在远远看着它落下去，倒产生些旁观者才有的宁静感，“再讲讲庆典？我看书上说，会有舞蹈。”   
“嗯，不是舞会的形式，大家就那样跳起来。”   
“在街上？”   
“在街上，在广场，在草坪上，在自家阳台，在大树底下。任何地方。”   
“所有人都会跳？”   
“嗯，不需要华丽复杂的舞步，或者说不需要舞步，跟着调子摇就是了。”   
“调子？”   
“不需要有曲子，但你知道空气被放在乐章里。” 

请与我共舞，若你愿意。

Sirius牵着人鱼的手，将对方的另一只手搭在自己肩上。Snape稍微有些无措，尽管他脸上很镇定，可竭力绷紧的下巴还是透露出紧张。   
“人鱼泡泡真神奇。”Sirius笑着说，他意有所指地吹吹面前的薄膜。它们此刻变换了形状，不再是圆圆的水球，而是凹出Sirius的轮廓，他隔着薄膜握着Snape的手，对方骨节分明的修长手指隔着柔柔的水幕——他现在理解为什么诗人喜欢用“浪花般的白手套”形容舞会上迷人淑女戴着手套的手。真正“浪花般的手套”要温柔的多，尽管人鱼不是淑女。   
“会影响你呼吸吗？”Snape皱眉，他稍稍后退，却被Sirius拽了回来。   
“当然不会。”Sirius握紧他的手，“我来教你舞步。”  
“可是我的尾巴……”他没有脚。‘舞步’这个命题无法成立。   
“你怎么这么死心眼儿？”Sirius调侃他，他手上用力，带着人鱼转起圈，黑色的尾巴在落日余晖中划过一道笨拙慌张的痕迹，“我说过，当你想跳舞的时候，乐章浸没在空气中。”   
姑且算他正确，这个人类在讲一些‘歪理’的时候，总是很有说服力。   
但是，在旋转的时候，他确实感觉到音符在海风间跳动，像草地上蹦跶的白鸽，像玫瑰上的晨露，也像晚归的燕子。  
……还要加上啁啾的夜莺。当Sirius握着他的手，在海滩上悠悠摇摆的时候，对方轻轻哼起小调，天上的橙红墨迹终于亲吻海面，潮水渐渐退去，浪花踏着小碎步离开，一浪一浪合着他们的每一个节拍。   
天色暗下去，伟大的造物拉上幕布。  
哦不，或许是拉开幕布，城镇的方向已亮起灯来，星火闪耀。或许在游行了吧，彼端的热闹传过来，这一次，安宁且不惹人厌。  
“咻——啪——”   
烟花在夜色中炸开，漫天金子簌簌落下。 

第七章

“你想回到海里吗？”  
“想再去镇上看看吗？”  
烟花落尽，他们几乎同时提出疑问。Sirius握着人鱼的手，对方的面容在水波后模糊不清，他知道那双漆黑的眼睛正认真注视着他。远处灯影幢幢，一浪接一浪的热闹从城镇中心拍打过来，到海滩，仅翻起一点点余波，似白浪泛出的花边，笼成美人华服上的泡泡袖。海上新月高悬，神祇将天幕塞进夜色中封存，仅留下漆封时溢出的一弯银牙儿。月色辉光流转过人鱼泡泡，冒险家潇洒侧头将垂落的卷发甩到耳后，无意间瞥见人鱼嘴角浅浅的弧度，Severus在笑。  
“如果你不感兴趣的话，我送你回海里？”他隔着水波捏捏人鱼的手指，微凉的触感在指间扩散，偏点起暖暖的火星来。  
“……”Snape抽回手，人鱼泡泡飘在Sirius身侧，他摇摇头，“你会失望。”  
他指的是Sirius专程来看庆典这回事。  
“是你会失望。”Sirius撇撇嘴，注意到人鱼正看着远处的灯火，眼神里没什么期待的成分，“你已经在失望。我专程带你来看的。”  
“你不能期待我会喜欢……”Snape皱眉斟酌着字句，“那些热闹的节目？”  
“偶尔还是会很有意思。”Sirius辩解。  
“好吧，我承认有有趣的部分。”Snape点点头，“舞蹈还不错。”  
“我会很多舞步，如果你喜欢，我可以教你，全部都可以。”Sirius的灰眸亮起来，他伸手握住人鱼的手腕，泡泡薄薄的水膜在手掌下流动。  
“学习一些不同的手上动作？”Snape甩甩尾巴，黑色鱼尾在泡泡中划过优雅的弧度，随着他的动作，鳞片泛出浅浅的光。  
“哈哈哈哈，我可以为你设计更优美的手势。”Sirius笑着说，“或者帮你琢磨一下尾巴应该怎样摆动，去跟上节拍。”

他们最终没有再去镇上，也没有回到海里，良夜安和，不妨在岸上呆满整个庆典——反正，本就是特意上来参加庆典的。  
Sirius躺在沙滩上，Snape趴在他旁边，月光从他们身上倾泻下去，一路流入海中。  
“我想起很久以前，”Sirius双手交叉垫在脑后，望着无星的天幕，“那时候我还不能四处走。”  
“住在宫殿里，很大，外面有精致的花园，饲养着漂亮的孔雀。”他继续说着，声音飘散在微微海风中，带着浪花的味道，“出行必须坐礼车，或者骑马。参加宴会必须挽着母亲的手，不能高也不能低，位置偏差不允许超过一英寸。”  
“你什么时候开始冒险的？”Snape问。他侧头看着对方额前的小卷，那一撮头发正在海风中摆动。  
“十五岁左右？我不记得了。”Sirius皱着眉回想，但很快松开了，“啊，你这样一说让我觉得那是个值得纪念的日子。当时我其实没有足够的知识和经验，除了他们教我的那一套礼节以及‘皇室用得上的实用知识’之外，一无所有。”  
“我猜那些知识没什么实用之处。”Snape挑眉。  
“可以让我看起来与众不同，同‘庶民’区分开来。”Sirius调侃。  
“那可真有用，要知道，这种类型的知识，哪怕只是‘口音’都会被争相模仿。”Snape讽刺。  
Sirius看着他哈哈大笑，伸手要去拨弄人鱼脸侧垂落的头发，却被躲开了。  
“别躲着我。”Sirius佯装不满。  
“如果你不那样无聊。”人鱼扬起下巴。  
“哎，”看着对方的下巴尖儿，他终于端不住严肃的表情，眼睛弯弯，再次笑起来，“你喜欢和我呆在一起。”  
“你的错觉。”人鱼翻身，浮在泡泡里。  
“口是心非。”Sirius指出，“那天回去，我看到你在等我。”  
“Sirius，”Snape叫他，“我没想到你这样擅于给事情添加并不存在的背景描述，是否看到空树洞你就会直接想到宝物和守护兽？”  
“冒险家的天性，你这样懂我，我该向你行脱帽礼。”Sirius才不在意他话里的嘲讽意味，“你着急想否定什么的时候，语速会变快，掩盖自己的紧张。”  
“我不会。”  
“瞧，你很快反驳了我。”  
人鱼泡泡飘远了一些，索性不去理他。Sirius坐起来，挪到他身边。  
“我喜欢和你呆在一起。”Sirius说，他温柔地看着人鱼，“喜欢和你聊天，虽然你总不回应我，但与你说话我就会很开心，喜欢看你吐泡泡，喜欢和你一起随处走走，即使在闹市也不会烦躁，看到无趣的节目也不会沮丧。嗯，总之，和你在一起，不美好的部分都会变得美好起来。”  
“……”人鱼转身背对他。  
“我不喜欢在同一个地方停留太久，会让我想起小时候被困住的感觉，”他继续说着，人鱼尾巴轻轻在他的膝盖上拍了拍，“我一直认为，若我是一只鸟，只衔着一支小树枝，也一定要飞跃大海的，不会留在岸边。”  
“还好我飞出来了，见到你。”对方在悄悄安抚他，人鱼总这样内敛，但Sirius猜得到他的想法，“刚被冲到岛上的时候，我想快点恢复，快点离开，却不知道从什么时候起，见到那些花卉，会不自觉地想象你播种的样子。你送我的海螺屋子……我也会想象，你自己将床铺，书架，柜子，都放在什么位置。”  
“……那不是我的屋子。”人鱼轻声说。  
“嗯？”  
“好吧，好吧，曾经是。”Snape烦躁起来，他希望Sirius别再说了，内心深处却又有个小小的声音告诉他，听下去吧，“海螺可以传音，那时候我还没有离开族群。”  
“……对不起。”Sirius歉然，他希望自己没让人鱼想起不开心的事，“你还留着它？我以为你会不喜欢。”  
“我不喜欢。”Snape说，他浮起来，飘在Sirius旁边，远远望着大海，“只是觉得没必要丢掉它。”  
“你可以把它送给我，Severus。我帮你保管。”  
“我得提醒你，你根本就没把它还给我。”  
“呃，我希望你那天不是浮在海面上等我归还海螺。”  
“你认为呢？”  
“我认为，”Sirius清清嗓子，“你也喜欢同我呆在一起。”  
“Merlin给你的自信？”  
“是你给我的自信。如果你不喜欢和我呆在一起，为什么愿意和我聊天？”Sirius弯弯眼睛，他猜测人鱼的耳根一定变粉了，可惜头发遮住看不到，“还会愿意上来与我一起参加无聊的庆典。”  
“你也知道是无聊的庆典。”  
“哎，我相信对你来说，人类的绝大部分活动都是无聊的，人鱼的活动也一样，我偶尔会好奇，你什么时候会觉得有趣？”  
“你。”  
“嗯？”  
“你……勉勉强强算得进有趣的范畴。”  
“所以你愿意同我上来？”Sirius开心地问。  
“我想看看你觉得有趣的事是什么。”Snape百无聊赖地甩甩尾巴。  
“结果发现除我之外都很无趣？”  
“……”不，结果发现，在你身边，无趣的事都变得有趣起来。

“想来点儿葡萄酒吗？”Sirius摘下银酒壶。他问过那句话后，人鱼不再回答，干脆缩小回之前的大小，小泡泡目前正躺在他手心，Snape在里面打哈欠。  
“酒？人类用来麻痹理智的东西？”  
“燃烧快乐，冲散忧愁，抛却现实，也给你清醒的头脑去观察世界。”Sirius打开盖子，醇醇酒香冲出来，“我想与你分享。”

第八章

Sirius醒过来的时候，感到海水正从指尖褪去，片刻后，又柔柔漫上来。身下的沙滩很湿，腰以下的部分浸在水中，不知不觉间，已涨潮了。   
胸口沉沉，Snape正压在他身上，或许是不适应酒，人鱼仍在沉睡，不知什么时候恢复了原来的大小。旭日投下的光给他的泡泡镶嵌浅金色的边，折射的光彩又镀上泡泡中人鱼的轮廓，在睫毛流连。   
Sirius低头，恰看到对方在沉睡中轻轻吐出一个泡泡，圆圆的小东西撞在大泡泡内壁上，悄无声息地碎去。Snape的睫毛颤颤，却没有要醒的意思。他趴在Sirius身上，长长鱼尾甩在一边，和冒险家的腿一起没在海里。   
Sirius眨眨眼，轻笑。他伸手环住人鱼的腰，隔着泡泡薄薄的水膜抱住Snape。掌心传来微凉的触感，他又低下头，轻轻蹭蹭对方柔软的发丝，在人鱼额头上落下浅浅一吻。   
‘泡泡并不碍事。’他想。‘不影响我抱他，也不会影响我吻他。’   
‘他在岸上的时候，总是需要它们，水可以保护他。’Sirius快乐地想，他的唇隔着水膜印在Snape眉心，像隔着轻纱亲吻，又贴的极近，毫无距离。人鱼不知梦到了什么，睡的不安稳。Sirius抱着他，轻轻吻着，感到对方紧皱的眉心在他唇下逐渐放松。   
“早。”怀里的人鱼动了动，Sirius率先打招呼。   
“……早。”Snape抬头，用力眨眨眼睛，想让自己清醒过来。酒……他不适应。脑袋到现在仍觉得昏沉。他撑起身子，这才发现自己正趴在Sirius身上，而对方的手臂正圈着他的腰。他看向对方的脸，发现卷发的冒险家一副理所当然的表情。他抿紧唇，甩甩尾巴拍拍对方的腿，示意他放开。   
Sirius不为所动。   
涨潮中的浪头拍上来，水花击散在他们身上，Sirius的卷发又被打湿，有几缕黏在脸侧，他抱着Snape，在对方那双漆黑若宝石的眼睛中看到自己笑的正开心。   
“放开我。”   
“没什么影响吧。”   
“正在涨潮了。”   
“那正好带我去海里看看。”   
人鱼扭头不说话，耳侧黑色的鳞片闪着微光。  
“带我去海里看看？”Sirius问，“我的魔力恢复了，维持避水咒不成问题。”   
“……”   
“恰好送你回去。”   
人鱼挣开他，跃入水中，入水瞬间，泡泡膜骤然消散。  
“诶，等等！”Sirius打出一个响指，连忙跳进海中追他。 

“这不公平，”Sirius气喘吁吁，Snape终于在前面不远处停下，抱臂等着他，看表情颇有些嫌弃他游得慢的意味，“我不可能游得与你一样快。”   
“嗤。”Snape挑起嘴角嘲笑他。   
“你看我，”Sirius浮在水中，展开双手，双脚维持着踩水的动作，“再看看你，你有尾巴，天生就适合游泳。”   
“你说的对。”Snape低头看看自己的尾巴，眉头皱了一瞬，又很快松开，他嘴唇紧抿，看起来不太开心。   
“所以你要等等我，知道吗？”Sirius理直气壮，“而且，海里我可不认路，你得当我的向导。”   
Snape点点头，他表情没什么变化，Sirius却感觉到他心情好了不少。   
“拿着这个。”人鱼伸手在水中画出一个圈，一颗圆圆的暖黄色光球浮出来，他轻轻一推，光球朝着Sirius飘过去。冒险家把它抱在怀里，傻乎乎看着它。   
“下面很黑，”人鱼好心解释，“有我在，你不用担心弄出亮光会变成别的生物的猎物。”   
“呃，我知道很黑，但是，”Sirius抱着光球苦了脸，“它太大了吧，我得抱着——”   
“占着你的手，以防你乱碰不该碰的东西。”   
“我才不会！你一定对我有误会。”   
“哼。” 

片刻之后，他们来到一颗巨大的珊瑚树之前，距离海底还远，脚下是黑沉沉的水。珊瑚树一直延伸下去，看不到通往何处。  
Sirius抱着光球向下照，什么也看不出。“这是什么？”他向珊瑚树努努嘴，那一大片橙红色的珊瑚树可不像人类社会中流通的那种工艺品，这高度只怕堪比山岳，又仿若远古生物的巨大骨架。   
“珊瑚隧道。”人鱼游上前，在一支成人手臂般粗的珊瑚上敲敲，这一支比较特别，它上面生着一块圆圆的如结疤那样的东西。随着人鱼的敲击，珊瑚树发出咔咔声，慢悠悠转开一个空洞，原来，它内中是中空的。   
“可以从这里下去，会比较快。”Snape伸手指指那个空洞，确实有点像隧道的样子。   
“哇，看起来很酷，那我先？”Sirius跃跃欲试，不等Snape再说什么，他已经钻进隧道。一股强劲的水流瞬间将他冲下去，人鱼阻拦不及，只好跟着他钻进隧道中。   
“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”Sirius抱着光球大叫，“你没告诉我它是这样启动——”   
“如果你问了的话？”Snape看着前面正随水流飞速向下的Sirius，无奈叹气，他哪怕给他一句话功夫解释一下注意事项呢？   
“哇啊啊啊啊啊——但是——我是说！！！这有点像人类的滑滑梯，如果你知道的话——哎呦！”他经过一个急转弯，连忙缩头躲开碰撞，“或者云霄飞车！还挺刺激的——如果你有兴趣的话，下次我可以——哇啊啊啊啊！”   
“噗。”Snape努力控制着自己别在珊瑚隧道里笑出来，鉴于在这样的激流中发声会吐出一串愚蠢的泡泡，但他还是没忍住。 

“哇！终于！”Sirius终于被冲出珊瑚隧道，他站在海底的细沙上，惊魂未定地拍拍胸口，光球被他用一只手托着，时不时晃几下，像个懒洋洋的不倒翁。   
Snape跟着他从隧道中出来。人鱼看起来心情很好，轻轻摆动尾巴游到前面。   
“到海底了？”Sirius跟在他身后。   
“嗯，穿过这片区域，就到了我的海域。”Snape说，说到这片区域的时候，他有些迟疑，犹豫着要不要换条路走，鉴于今天带着Sirius。   
“这条路有什么问题吗？”Sirius好奇，“海怪的领域，藏着无人得见的宝藏？”   
“……”Snape的表情变得古怪起来，“你的敏锐使我赞叹，Sirius。”   
“哇真的是海怪的宝藏！”Sirius兴奋起来，他又窜到前面，冲着一只乳白色的珠贝游过去，“这个一定是门铃一类的玩意儿，我有丰富的经验——哇啊！”   
他狠狠踢了一脚珠贝，可怜的大贝壳受到惊吓，张开壳来，吐出一只搔首弄姿的白孔雀，如闹钟报时般叫起来：“啊，让我看看是谁如此无礼——”孔雀机械地转动脑袋，“Severus，好久不见，真没想到你居然会来看我，不过这个莽汉是谁？如此无礼，如此无礼，啊，我不允许他停留在我的海域，就算是你带来的也不行，我早说过你该纠正你的审美，不能什么也看不上，也不能尽看上些——”说到这里，机械孔雀竟做出个皱眉的表情，“奇奇怪怪的生物。”   
“？我没听错吧，一只杂毛鸡说要教人鱼审美？”要不是抱着光球，Sirius肯定会捧腹大笑。   
“杂毛鸡？！”   
“难道不是吗，花里胡哨，咕咕咕咕咕！”   
“你这个没见识的人类！我可是这片海域的——”   
“大海怪？”   
“……”Snape揉揉眉心，他现在可以确定带Sirius走这条路是个错误。   
“大海怪！”孔雀浑身的毛都炸起来，声音变得怒气冲冲，“大海怪！”他重复。   
“难道不是？”Sirius抱着光球吹起口哨，“Severus说的。”   
“Severus说的？”孔雀呆滞了，转着机械脑袋看向浮在一边儿的人鱼，发现他没有否定的意思，“Severus？”   
Snape叹气。   
“你看！”Sirius得意起来。   
“我早说过我是海妖，海妖，和海怪不一样。”孔雀的声音听起来颇为受伤，“我得给你们看看。”   
珠贝“叮——叮——”响了两声，张开口，变成一扇白玉般的大门，边框雕刻着精灵和花卉。 

“海怪是这样。”拥有铂金色柔顺长发的海妖伸出手，修长手指尖上冒出一副狰狞的八爪怪物图案来，那图案出现还不足十秒，他确认Sirius看清之后就嫌弃地打散了它，“而海妖，是我这样。”海妖说着，骄傲地扬起尖尖的下巴，八只触手正拿着梳子从不同角度打理他的头发。   
“可是你也有八只手——！”Sirius长大了嘴。   
“？我有十二只！”海妖生气地反驳，“十二只，多么完美啊！”   
“如果你们停止这种无聊的对话，我会感激。”Snape忍无可忍打断他们。   
“可是我想知道海怪的宝藏是什么？”Sirius抗议。   
“海妖！”   
“好吧，如果你告诉我宝藏是什么我就改口——”   
“是我的镜子。”海妖傲慢地说，他似乎不太情愿将宝物展示给Sirius，但又忍受不了“海怪”这样的称呼，只好稍稍侧身，露出身后镜子的一部分。   
“呃……”   
“在海底这种没有光线的地方也照的清，虽然我喜欢点灯。”海妖转头端详着镜中的自己，半晌后，满意点头。   
“……我们走吧。”Sirius凑到Snape跟前，他有些沮丧，小声抱怨，“他扑灭了我探险的热情。”   
“我早说让你不要乱碰东西。”Snape轻声回应他。   
“你们要走了？”海妖扭头，他目光在两人身上停留，转转眼珠，劝诱，“Severus，你想不想要将尾巴变成腿的药剂？如果你……”   
“我不需要。”不等他说完，就被打断。Snape挑眉，脸上写满‘要那玩意儿做什么’。   
“呃，那你需不需要把腿变成尾巴的药剂——”海妖转向Sirius。   
“不要。”Sirius飞快摇头，他牵住Snape的手，示意他可以离开。   
海妖困惑地看着他们走远，人类牵着人鱼，游速相同，时不时交换一个默契的眼神，分明是热恋中的样子。  
“几百年前恋人的观念可不是这样……”他感叹一句，将这事抛诸脑后，又对着镜子端详起自己完美的脸。 

END


End file.
